A local network can be configured with a selected group of computing devices in any suitable arrangement, including a local area network (LAN), a wireless local area network (WLAN), a virtual local area network (VLAN), etc. A local network can be configured for various settings (e.g., a home, an office, an enterprise, a vehicle, etc.) with connectivity to external networks and with communication capabilities between the local network's computing devices. For example, a router can be hardwired to a modem to provide a connection between the computing devices of a local network, and between the computing devices and an external network such as the Internet. In addition, many local networks are at least partially wireless in which wireless computing devices communicate with a wireless router via a wireless network interface controller.
Communication with some computing devices in a local network is typically accomplished by software, referred to as a ‘device driver’, which can be used to configure the computing devices and to act as a translator between the hardware of the computing device and applications or operating systems that use the computing device. Device applications may also provide functionality, which is built on top of such devices in a local network. Additionally, service applications offering network services (e.g., parental controls for devices, device monitoring, etc.) may be provided in a local network and may or may not be associated with a particular computing device.
Device drivers, device applications, and service applications can be associated with numerous different providers, including third party vendors. Consequently, managing the different drivers and applications in a local network can require a significant amount of diligence by a user to access each computing device, and service to receive notifications, updates, or other messages. Hence, local networks need to be configured to facilitate communication between their computing devices and/or services, and users that manage these components.